


Things Change

by itsab



Series: Changes [2]
Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Multi, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsab/pseuds/itsab
Summary: Letting go isn't easy.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker/Reader
Series: Changes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719241
Kudos: 12





	Things Change

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think that the reader is gendered?

“Thanks for the gift… I think.” Y/N wasn’t happy, at all.

It was the 5th of April, and it had been a hectic few weeks leading up to the date.

In Y/N’s family, there was always a big deal made about the birthdays of their children – the adults themselves hadn’t been able to celebrate much when they were younger, due to various reasons (war, famine, etc.). This time the birthday was Y/N’s, and as it was their 18th practically their whole family had flown into New York from all over. Y/N’s mother had organised a big party, at their family residence, with plenty of family members and friends there to celebrate.

Peter Parker was there, enjoying the familiarity of Y/N’s family, as he and his Aunt May had been in Y/N’s life since the two were in diapers. He’d brought his girlfriend too, the academically perfect Gwen Stacy herself. Talk about a punch to the gut.

“Peter, why are you giving me this camera?”

He’d asked to talk to Y/N alone for a moment, so the two had travelled from the common areas of the downstairs, up the stairs to the quiet sanctuary of Y/N’s bedroom. What then followed was a few awkward moments of silence between the two old friends, with Y/N trying not to react, trying not to let him know that it hurt that he was no longer a close friend.

Peter handed over a wrapped box, and for the moments before Y/N unwrapped said gift, their poor heart soared. What could this gift be? Why would he do it in private?

Heart sinking, they realised it was the camera they’d given to him, all those years ago… the one that began Peter’s obsession, his passion. “Peter?” His silence hadn’t done anything but further build the tears growing in the corner of Y/N’s eyes. “What the hell?”

“Y/N…” Peter was incredibly shocked, he had not been expecting a negative reaction from his oldest friend. “Gwen, uh, she got me a new camera, and I, uh, didn’t have any money to get you a really nice gift! But this was newly fixed, it’s almost brand new!” He paused, “I was just trying to do something nice, because you’re my best friend, Y/N.”

It was once again silent.

“Peter…” The words were uttered with the softest tone, “You haven’t spoken to me in months.” That had not been what Y/N wanted to say, at all. But then again, it was a valid statement, he had been avoiding Y/N, for reasons unknown. “How can you come here, today of all days, and say that I’m still your best friend?”

Peter looked flabbergasted, “What?” He gasped out the word, completely confused and uncertain as to what was happening.

Y/N sighed, before carefully placing the camera back into the box, closing it, then placing it on the cream bedsheets. The camera was precious, even if Peter did not think so. “Peter, you’ve been ignoring me for months, a-and I thought you just needed a little space, which I was happy to give to you… But you, you started dating Gwen Stacy…” The sentence was left unfinished, the emotion was too much.

“What does Gwen have to do with this?”

Sighing in frustration, “What I’m saying is that I was hurt when you started dating Gwen, when you’ve never reacted to my flirtations!” Red-faced, not expecting that admission from themself, Y/N turned away, “It doesn’t matter now, anyway. It’s clear that I don’t mean much to you, so I’m going downstairs to re-join my birthday party. Thank you for coming, Peter.”

Walking away, Y/N heard Peter try to call out their name, but it was far too late. For someone who claimed they were friends, he didn’t notice (nor care) about not talking for months on end. Things had definitely changed between them, and maybe it was for the best.

Y/N could move on now, after all they were 18 now, life was just beginning.


End file.
